<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cheeky by violia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277072">Cheeky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/violia/pseuds/violia'>violia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Feels, First Kiss, Fluff, Grogu POV, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Season/Series 02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:08:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/violia/pseuds/violia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After searching for frogs at the nearby lake, Grogu comes home and finds quite a surprise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker, Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker &amp; Grogu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chocolate Box - Round 6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cheeky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearthouses/gifts">hearthouses</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am very grateful for my two betas who helped me with this fic: to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatRos/pseuds/KatRos">KatRos</a> for her endless excitement and encouragement, and to S for picking up those pesky little things I missed.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grogu toddled up a well-trodden dirt path, buoyed along by a strong feeling of satisfaction in his chest. </p><p>Or, more accurately, it was a feeling of satisfaction that reached lower into Grogu’s belly. The two areas were very close together in Grogu’s small body; he could be forgiven the confusion. He had just treated himself to a feast of frogs from the lake that lies near Master Luke’s school. Whether they actually were frogs or not was a matter of debate between Master Luke and Grogu’s father, but Grogu had been fairly certain that they were frogs and therefore they would taste great. </p><p>That afternoon, he had been delighted to find that he was entirely correct. </p><p>Grogu frequented the lake often, but never alone, and his father or Master Luke would always warn him against eating anything that lived in the waters. Grogu had had to listen to their speeches <em>so many times</em>: </p><p>“This is an unknown planet, Grogu, and we don’t even know if those things are really frogs at all.” </p><p>“They could be poisonous, so don’t even try them.” </p><p>“We have to respect the natural life of wherever we go, Grogu.” </p><p>(That last one, of course, coming from Master Luke only—Grogu’s father was chiefly concerned with ensuring Grogu stayed alive, and not much else.) </p><p>But on this afternoon, long after the day’s classes had ended, Master Luke and Din were nowhere to be found. Grogu hadn’t known where they had gone, but what he <em>had</em> known was that this was his chance, and without hesitation he had scurried down to the lake as fast as his tiny feet could take him. </p><p>Grogu had proceeded to eat so many frogs that, on his walk back to his home, he had to take two different breaks to let his stomach properly digest. This was undoubtedly a sign of a fantastic meal for Grogu. </p><p>Feeling mightily pleased with himself, Grogu paused his steps to burp one more time, before he rounded a bend in the path and saw a familiar building appear in front of him. <em>Home</em>. He happily made his way towards the roughened wood door. </p><p>Grogu was not very good at tracking the passage of time, but he knew that it had been more than half a standard year since his father had arrived on the planet and Grogu had been reunited with him. Though Grogu enjoyed learning at Master Luke’s school, he had missed his father dearly, and had been overjoyed to learn that not only was he able to see his father, but that Din was planning to stay with Grogu. They had moved together into this small hut, far enough away from Master Luke’s schoolground that Grogu and Din could have some privacy from the other students. </p><p>As Grogu neared his front door, he wondered where it was that Master Luke and Din had gone this afternoon. Perhaps they had been training together; Grogu had noticed that they were training together more and more often. In fact, it had gradually grown common for both men to train together, and then for Master Luke to accompany Din home and join Grogu for the nighttime meal. Din always kept his helmet on when Master Luke came round, but Grogu had noticed that Din had started eating the way he used to around Grogu, before Din started removing his helmet in front of him. These days, Grogu was used to sharing the final meal of the day with them: Master Luke carrying on much of the conversation, Grogu demolishing his meal, and Din talking through his helmet when he wasn’t lifting it up just enough to feed himself. </p><p>So, it was only natural that, as Grogu opened his front door with a gentle push of both his hand and the Force, he expected to see his father and Master Luke sitting right there  at the small, rickety table in the front room of their home. </p><p>But neither man was there at all. </p><p>Grogu frowned. This was very strange. It was almost certainly dinnertime, and Grogu’s father ate even more than Grogu himself did; Din never missed a meal. </p><p>Closing the front door, Grogu wandered around the front room, half-expecting to find his father dozing on the lumpy couch. But he was nowhere to be seen, nor heard. </p><p>Until a sudden noise came from the other room off to the left of the house. </p><p>There were four rooms in this small hut: the front kitchen and living room, the bathroom, Grogu’s bedroom off to the right, and Din’s bedroom off to the left. Grogu’s ears perked up immediately. There was no need for him to worry—his father was just in his bedroom! Relieved, Grogu waddled across the stone floor to Din’s room. The door was slightly ajar, so it was as easy as anything for Grogu to wrap his small fingers around the edge of it and peer inside. Grogu planned to surprise his father—Din always laughed when Grogu was cheeky, but— </p><p>Grogu froze. His eyes widened, and his ears stretched out from either side of his head, stiff and straight with surprise. His father was in the bedroom, which was nothing out of the ordinary; but Master Luke was in there too, which might not have been strange except— </p><p>They were kissing! </p><p>At least, Grogu was fairly certain this was what kissing looked like. His father had removed his helmet, which was surprising enough that Grogu’s eyes just watched the black, rounded beskar resting on the floor for a moment, before he returned his gaze to Master Luke and Din. They were sitting on Din’s bed, feet on the floor and their knees touching where they were angled towards each other. As Grogu’s eyes travelled further upwards, he saw one of Din’s hands resting tentatively on Master Luke’s waist, while his other hand was braced against the mattress, supporting him as he leaned in. Master Luke’s hands cradled the sides of Din’s face, and their lips met again, and again, and again. </p><p>Suddenly, they both pulled apart. They didn’t go very far, though—Din leaned his forehead against Master Luke’s, and the laboured sounds of their breaths echoed in tandem around the small room. Grogu tensed. Any second now, they’d turn and see him standing there. But Grogu waited, and waited, and… they didn’t. Din and Master Luke had eyes only for each other. Master Luke leaned backwards a bit, so he could stare into Din’s eyes properly. </p><p>“Din,” he breathed. </p><p>“Luke,” Din replied. His voice was quiet and so, so gentle. </p><p>Grogu watched as Master Luke moved one of his hands to run his fingers through Din’s hair. It was messy and kind of flat from being in the helmet all day, but Master Luke didn’t seem to mind. He ran his fingers through Din’s hair again and again, fluffing it up and straightening it out. Grogu saw his father close his eyes, leaning into the touch. Grogu had never seen his father look so relaxed. </p><p>“Din,” Master Luke eventually said again. There was a tremor in his voice that broke across the single syllable of Din’s name; it made Din’s eyes open and find Master Luke’s immediately. Din raised his hand from Master Luke’s waist and settled it against his cheek. </p><p>Master Luke sighed. His eyelids fluttered shut for a long, languid moment as he rested his head in Din’s palm, before they finally opened again. A smile spread across Master Luke’s face: it began in the corners of his lips and ended with the crinkles at the corners of his blue eyes. </p><p>“I’m so happy,” Master Luke whispered. </p><p>An answering smile broke across Din’s lips, like the first rays of morning sunshine flashing across the horizon. </p><p>“Luke,” he said, breathless, before he leaned in to press another kiss against Luke’s lips. </p><p>Grogu felt a sudden warmth descend upon him. It reached out to him from the space shared by his father and Master Luke, and it wrapped itself around him, making Grogu feel warmed and loved as well. This Force-feeling surrounded Grogu, and he found himself filled with happiness as he watched the two people he loved the most. </p><p>Eventually, Din and Master Luke broke apart once more. They breathed together, and smiled at each other, and stroked each other’s faces and hair. </p><p>“It’s not that I don’t want to continue this,” Din said softly, after a few moments, “but I am starting to wonder where Grogu has gotten to.” </p><p>Master Luke huffed out a laugh. “Yes, I was just thinking the same thing.” </p><p>Grogu’s ears perked up at the mention of his name. His father wanted to see him! Grogu wanted to finally say hello to Din and Master Luke! </p><p>“Ah!” Grogu cooed from the door, his hand raised in a wave. </p><p>The speed at which Din and Master Luke jumped apart shocked even Grogu. He flinched backwards as his father and Master Luke did the same, and their heads snapped round to stare at Grogu, a small figure peering around the bedroom door. </p><p>“Grogu!” They both exclaimed at the same time. </p><p>“Ah?” Grogu asked. He tilted his head to one side. Why were they so shocked? </p><p>Master Luke let out a shaky laugh. “I forgot how quiet he could be,” he told Din. </p><p>Din shook his head, rueful but smiling. “I should have expected this.” </p><p>Grogu still had his hand outstretched in a wave; he kept it there, waiting. He wasn’t sure why his father and Master Luke had so suddenly moved to opposite ends of the bed, their bodies gone stiff and shocked where before they had been soft and relaxed. But both of them were still smiling, and that feeling of Force-warmth had not left the room, so Grogu thought—it must be alright. Right? </p><p>“Come on, kid,” Din said, as though he had heard Grogu’s thoughts. Din reached out a hand, mirroring Grogu, and Grogu ran across the room with a squeal of delight. Din picked him up and cradled him in his arms, and Grogu snuggled into his father, content. </p><p>Grogu had closed his eyes for a moment; when he opened them again, he noticed master Luke had shuffled closer to them on the bed once more. Grogu reached out a hand to Master Luke, who immediately raised his own to meet Grogu, and let Grogu hold on to one of his fingers. </p><p>“Ah!” Grogu exclaimed, his delight too big and bubbling to be contained within him. As he heard his father and Master Luke begin to make dinner plans, Grogu tuned them out. There was nothing that could make him more comforted or content: he had a full belly of delicious frogs, and was being held and loved by his two favourite people. </p><p>“And where were you all afternoon, cheeky?” Din asked him at some point. Grogu practiced his selective hearing, and chose instead to burrow further into his father’s arms. Master Luke’s finger squeezed Grogu’s hand, and Grogu smiled against the rumble of laughter he felt through his father’s chest. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can, occasionally, find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/violia_">twitter</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>